


Люблю тебя в числах

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Headcanon, M/M, Missing Scene, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: Ты любишь загадки, а я люблю числа — что может быть лучше?
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator | Anaido/Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Люблю тебя в числах

**Author's Note:**

> Пырым пым пым, наконец дошли руки до этого фандома.  
> Хотелось показать взаимоотношения Тамоцу Фукуды и Нарихисаго. Только нужно было определиться, в каком ключе действовать, а поэтому тут есть и Сакайдо. Три героя, два сознания, одна связь. Поэтому особого пейринга нет, потому что они переплетаются между собой.
> 
> P. S. Повествование ведётся от лица Фукуды, поэтому это POV. Прошу любить и жаловать! На флафф можно рассчитывать только немножко, но наслаждаться никто не запрещает, поэтому... Приятного прочтения~

* * *

Тебе сейчас тридцать четыре. Хотя здесь ты выглядишь гораздо моложе, но это же ничего, мне даже нравится. Там, наверху, ты будто выжат, сожжён до тла, и на меня смотрит только твоя оболочка. Разве это не забавно, что теперь я вижу тебя перед собой _живым_? По-настоящему, насколько это возможно.

* * *

Как только нас начали вместе погружать в Оно, я понял, что до добра это не доведёт. Проще было бы быстренько умереть — всё равно двух детективов и так слишком много для Колодца. Но... Тогда я просто не знал, что ты можешь быть _таким_. Удивительное открытие!

В реальности, в этих камерах, тебя _сосчитать_ было невозможно. Ты сидел в своей клетке и днями смотрел на свои фотографии или просто лежал. Безвольно. Бессмысленно.

Но здесь, хоть ты и Сакайдо, но это всё равно _ты_.

_Акихито Нарихисаго, ты удивительный._

Когда мы оказались в Колодце террориста, нападающего на казино, я был довольно шокирован узнав, что Двадцать Одно — это твоя любимая игра. Шокирован, но зато приятно. Ты и правда умеешь удивлять. С каким азартом и наслаждением ты играл! Эта игра знатно попортила мне нервы в своё время, ведь там можно _считать_. Но, смотря на тебя, это было даже _приятно_.

_Акихито Нарихисаго, ты ведь тоже любишь Двадцать Одно, правда?_

Если бы не камера, то я бы с тобой обязательно сыграл.

* * *

И снова очередной странный Колодец. Частенько задаюсь вопросом, что же может твориться у людей в сознании раз создаются такие Колодцы. Пустое пространство, в котором висят различные фигуры. Кубы, шары, конусы... А на них двери. Каэру-чан словно расплющили, хотя, почему словно? Разгадать тайну и найти ответ — да, Сакайдо? Ты самоуверенный и упорный. Тут же оглядываешься по сторонам и ищешь зацепки. Для тебя это — расследование, а для меня — страдание.  
Оказавшись здесь, ты ничего не помнишь. Я бы тоже так хотел. Хах, кто же знал, что дырка в голове _там_ принесет столько же бед _тут_. Жаль, что этот Колодец безобидный. Так просто не умрёшь, а фигуры падают редко, да и не рядом. Придётся идти и дальше за тобой.

Какой ты красивый! Взгляд пылает, движения точные и уверенные, а доводы логичные и обоснованные — почти гипнотизируешь.

Наверное, как же хорошо не помнить, кто ты есть.

Останавливаешься почти под одной из фигур.

«Тринадцатая», – говоришь ты, и она падает прямо к твоим ногам. Вот и нужная дверь.

«Как ты узнал?»

«Она единственная была без пары. Она последняя из тринадцати Архимедовых тел. Других здесь нет», – без сомнений отвечаешь ты, а я снова думаю, какой же ты удивительный. У меня плохо с геометрией, признаюсь.

* * *

Ты любишь подносить палец к губам, когда о чём-то размышляешь. Может, ты этого и не замечаешь, но я _всё_ вижу. Сегодня крайне странный во всех смыслах день. Много приходится думать, да, Сакайдо? Ты уже восемь раз коснулся пальцем губ. Может, ещё? В такие моменты ты становишься отстранённым даже для реальности Колодца. Слишком погружаешься в свои мысли. Насколько же тебя заботит загадка смерти Каэру? Мне этого не понять. Но зато как приятно наблюдать, как светлые брови чуть сходятся на переносице и между ними пролегает маленькая ямка. Так и хочется коснуться пальцем и пригладить, но тебя лучше не отвлекать, да? Я и не буду. Просто посмотрю отсюда.

* * *

_Акихито Нарихисаго, ты удивляешь._

Довести до самоубийства пятерых заключенных одними лишь словами это по-настоящему удивительно. Так холодно на них смотришь, так больно режешь их словами. Скажи, это приятно видеть их _изнутри_? Все их страхи, желания, мысли — всё как на ладони. Скажи, что ты чувствуешь, когда видишь, как теперь уже бездыханное тело лежит в кровати напротив твоей камеры? Тебе приятно? Ты зол? Но на самом же деле ты устал, я прав? После их смерти тебе глубоко наплевать. Ты пропащий человек. Ты занимательный. Весь ты.

* * *

Так и не привыкну различать Нарихисаго и Сакайдо, убийцу и детектива. Хотя, почему же? Пусть, погружаясь в Колодец, ты ничего не помнишь, и Нарихисаго, и Сакайдо это ведь единый _ты_. Ты не замечаешь за собой мелочей, но я — да. Ты любишь загадки, я люблю числа — что может быть лучше?

Поэтому я знаю, что и Нарихисаго, и Сайто всегда кладут три кусочка сахара в свой кофе. А потом медленно пьют, смакуя. Довольно занимательное наблюдение. В Колодцах ты забываешь, кто ты есть, но есть что-то, что нельзя стереть. Мелочи. Мелочи главное.

* * *

Сейчас нас отделяют два шага. Ты доволен, узнав всю правду? В твоей руке пистолет. Ты напряжён. Хах, будет неловко, если ты выстрелишь.

«Ты знаешь, что мы живём лишь раз», – говорю я тебе, и ты только выше поднимаешь пистолет. Это Колодец, Сакайдо, твой Колодец. Продолжишь — и никто не узнает, сможешь ли ты выбраться. Настигнет буря, и никто не отследит, понимаешь? Я думаю, это отличный шанс, чтобы закончить.

«А теперь давай, я тебя выбрал. Нет, не используй пистолет. Дыра в голове должна быть только одна. Сделай это так, ты сможешь», – и я подхватываю твои руки. Они дрожат. Дрожат от злости и ненависти. Ты так хочешь это сделать? Я дам тебе этот шанс. Только подожди. Даже пистолет выбросил. Всё-таки Сакайдо и правда хороший мальчик. Хотя ты сейчас на грани. Я подношу твои руки к своему горлу.

«Это будет красиво. Нужно только начать», – подбадриваю, улыбаюсь. Сакайдо, Нарихисаго, _всё хорошо_. Только надави сильнее.

Холодные пальцы судорожно сжимаются на моем горле. Давай. Ты знаешь, что делать. Душить неинтересно.

И я смеюсь. Да, как долго я этого хотел. Ты наконец исполнишь моё желание. Была бы моя воля, просверлил бы себе и здесь дырку в голове.

Скажи, ты рад? Скажи, ты чувствуешь то же, когда убивал других? Но здесь оружие не слова, здесь _ты_. Так скажи, что ты чувствуешь?

Теперь только хрипы вылетают изо рта. Пока не слышится хруст. Рука опадает. Пальцы ещё стальной хваткой сжимают раздробленную гортань.

Пелена спадает с глаз Сакайдо. Он видит перед собой лицо. _Его_ лицо. Бледное, посиневшее, иссушённое болью. Некогда яркие желтые глаза остекленели. Синеватые пряди волос беспорядочно разметались, а на потрескавшихся губах застыла болезненная усмешка. А на бледной шее его, Сакайдо, пальцы. Он разжал их и отпрыгнул в сторону. Тело безвольно упало на пол.

_Что это? Что произошло? Он умер? Это я его убил? Кто я? Где Каэру? Я Сакайдо? Я Акихито Нарихисаго? Кто я? Я детектив? Убийца? Кто же я? Кто я теперь?_

Нарихисаго широко распахнул глаза и вскочил с кровати.

* * *

Числа Фибоначчи — это элементы числовой последовательности, в которой каждое последующее число равно сумме двух предыдущих чисел. Первые десять чисел ряда это:

0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34.

Ряд Фибоначчи — это связь чисел. Все они различны по написанию, но сущностью обладают одной и той же. Это последовательность и неважно в каком из миров. Также это известно как «золотое сечение». Оно считается одним из самых гармонизирующих законов мироздания, который упорядочивает структуру окружающего нас мира и направляет жизнь на развитие.

Последовательность может быть огромна, но даже так, идя обратно, всё равно придёшь к нулю.

Ноль — это начало. Ноль означает конец. Ноль указывает как на отсутствие смерти, так и на абсолютную жизнь.

Поэтому ноль это _красиво_.

А нет ничего красивее, чем умереть в числах, да, Акихито Нарихисаго?

**Author's Note:**

> Сперва я хотел написать что-то лёгкое, но потом не смог устоять перед обаянием Фукуды, и вышло это. Надеюсь, что вам понравилось, и ваши комментарии и оценки будут лучшим этому подтверждением, да и мне будет приятно)  
> Буду благодарен за любую активность~


End file.
